The Worlds Collide
by XxXArtemisXxX
Summary: YYHYGOHPxover I'm completely insane for doing this. Anyway, people from YYH and YGO have to go to Hogwarts to, what else, save the world. Overused, I know, but hopefully, I'll make it interesting.


A/N: Okay, I know I'm totally and completely insane for attempting this. I only get to watch YYH and YGO once a week, and I probably should re-read the Harry Potter books before I write this. But I will re-read them before I get started on the HP chapters. I read fast, so that shouldn't be a problem. And I do have the first volume of the YYH manga. I'm trying to get the YGO one. My point is, absolutely EVERYONE will be OOC. Add that to the point that this is the second fic I've ever started, the only crossover, and the first time I've used these shows/books. Well, I probably should get on to the actual fic, huh?  
  
Disclaimer: Oops. Almost forgot this. That wouldn't have been good. Although I still don't understand why we need them. Isn't it enough that I'm not making any money off this? Or that I don't own YGO, YYH, or HP? Do I need to add to my agony by actually saying so?  
  
Warnings: Everyone's OOC and I might add some shounen ai, if nobody has any objections.  
  
//words//=Yami to Yugi through the mind link. /words/=Yugi to Yami through the mind link.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Yusuke you pervert!" The sound of a slap echoed around the street. A young man with slicked-back black hair, brown eyes, and an air of confidence and self-assurance around him rubbed his cheek, and glared at the young woman in front of him. She glared right back, which was something not many people could accomplish.  
  
"Jeez, Keiko, that hurt!"  
  
"Good." He sighed; scooped up the books she had dropped, and proceeded to walk the girl home. Yes, this was a regular occurrence in the Sarayashiki Junior High School yard. So was what happened next.  
  
"Urameshi!"  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Uppity punks from Kasanegafuchi. You know, I don't really feel like beating the snot out of you today. I'm sure if you head over to the elementary school, there'll be someone you might even have a chance against, though I wouldn't count on it." This statement was met by growls, which were accentuated by fists grinding into open palms. Yusuke smirked, and glanced over at Keiko.  
  
"You mind waiting for a second or two?" She sighed, and shook her head. She then watched as Yusuke basically proceeded to beat the group of about five or six boys into the pavement. He seemed rather bored, dodging their impossibly slow punches, and shoving his knuckles into their ribcages and faces. To be perfectly honest, it was getting rather boring, to have this happen day-in and day-out.  
  
When Yusuke was done, he scooped up Keiko's books for the second time that afternoon. He flashed her an "innocent" smile and she simply had to laugh. His face split into a huge grin, and they set off, just making basic small talk about general topics, and enjoying each other's company. The monotony of it was comfortable, especially for someone who had as adventurous a life as Yusuke did. Unfortunately, this comfort was about to be interrupted by a certain cheerful, bubbly, blue-haired messenger of Death.  
  
"Yusuke! Yusuke, there you are! Koenma needs to talk to you about your next case. It's a very, um, complicated situation." Yusuke sighed.  
  
"What does the brat want now?"  
  
"Well, first of all, I want you to stop calling me brat. Then, I want you to go, erm, undercover. I'll explain more when the others get to your house." Yusuke rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. Keiko, you wanna hang around? Then you'll at least know where I'm going. Oh, and Koenma, if you were just gonna show up anyway, why bother sending Botan?"  
  
"Well, she needed to be here anyway, so I figured, why not." Yusuke shook his head slightly in response, and they headed off for Yusuke's house.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A petite teenage boy with tricolored hair opened his large, violet eyes and yawned. A smile softened the hard crimson eyes of the only other person in the room. This boy appeared 16 or 17 years old, and looked to be a brother, if not the twin, of the younger teenager who had just awoken. In reality, he was neither. He wasn't even truly human.  
  
This "person" was, in all truth, an ancient Egyptian pharaoh. He sealed himself inside a puzzle to prevent the destruction of the world, but that is another story. The point is that the boy who just woke up solved the puzzle, and "released" the spirit. They are now hikari and yami, light and dark, yin and yang. They have a bond that connects their minds, and so can speak to each other, in a way some would call telepathic. But we are getting off topic.  
  
//Good morning, aibou. Sleep well? //  
  
/Morning, Yami. I guess I did. You? /  
  
//Fine, aibou. Let's go eat breakfast. // Yugi smiled at his dark's abruptness. He got up, and they went downstairs and had cereal. Yugi made a face.  
  
/I'll be glad when Grandpa gets back from Egypt. Maybe then we could have some hot breakfast. / This comment was met with laughter from Yami. This laughter, however, was cut short by a knock at the door. Yugi got up to answer it. When he opened it, he revealed an Egyptian man in long, white robes and a turban. Needless to say, he was getting some very interesting looks from the neighbors.  
  
"Hello, Shadii. What brings you here?" queried Yugi. The man nodded to him in greeting as he stepped into the house.  
  
"Something rather interesting has come up. The other yamis and hikaris ought to hear this, too." Yugi smiled at him, and immediately moved to the telephone to call them. While he was thus occupied, Yami entered the room.  
  
"Hello. Does the Tomb Robber really need to come over here?" Yugi gave him a Look, and he slightly rolled his eyes.  
  
//Aibou, you never can tell what he's going to do next. What if he-//  
  
/Yami, I'm sure Ryou will keep him from doing anything too drastic. And if Shadii thinks this is important, than it probably is. /  
  
//Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. // Yugi smiled slightly, but was cut off by the doorbell.  
  
"That was quick," muttered Yami. Yugi opened the door, revealing Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and, strangely enough, Jou, Honda, and Anzu. Yugi looked questioningly at them, and Ryou grinned slightly.  
  
"We ran into them on our way over. We figured that they could hear what was happening, and if they couldn't, then they would just leave." Yugi shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me, but it might to Shadii."  
  
"It really doesn't, and they were bound to find out anyway." They all settled into the living room, and looked expectantly at Shadii.  
  
"There has been some activity in the Shadow Realm, activity that really shouldn't be there. We need you to go see what's happening."  
  
"Where is this activity?" asked Yami.  
  
"Mainly in England. We need you to go there."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A/N: Yes, this was very bad. And very short. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. I have a vague plot in mind, I'm sure it'll work out. There will be HP in the next chapter, don't worry. If I got anything outrageously wrong, other than the fact that the Yamis all have their own bodies, please tell me. I promise I will have an explanation on why they have their own bodies next chapter. I welcome constructive criticism! Notice the emphasis on "constructive". So please review! And if anyone has any suggestions, please tell me. And if you have any objections to shounen ai, or if you really want it, tell me. I could go either way. Oh, and I realize this is very bad, even for me. I promise it will get better. Oh, and I need some help with the title, please! Review, please! (Okay, now I'm getting repetitive.) 


End file.
